


loosen up

by CadenceH2O



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceH2O/pseuds/CadenceH2O
Summary: platonic college student!iwaizumi hajime x bisexual!fem!reader
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader
Kudos: 12





	loosen up

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr (@/cadenceh2o)

━━━━━━━

“You here alone tonight?” The words are slurred, as if written in italics, spilling out of the man who clearly had too much to drink. 

Disgust is spelled over your features as you back away from him, glancing around you. Most of the people are on the dance floor, under the strobe lights that can make the poorest dancer look like a professional— Then there are a few who have stretched their roots into the bar, claiming the seat for the night. 

“No, she isn’t.” A growl rumbles in the frequency of a familiar tone as Iwaizumi Hajime places a protective arm around you, his glare rivals your grumpiest professor’s in terms of intensity. 

The man instantly draws back, like he touched the surface of something odd and reels back in reflex. “S— Sorry! I didn’t know she had company!” He darts off with his tail between his legs, whimpering in fear. 

“I hope he has nightmares about you tonight.” You snort in amusement, settling back in comfortably on your claimed seat for the night. “He looked ready to shit his pants.” 

Iwaizumi Hajime, your best friend— Rolled his eyes. “I _hope_ he shit his pants.” 

You chortle, setting your drink on the poor-quality surface of the bar. There are two types of bars— Ones that broke, university students go to, and ones that are only visited by those who vomit money. The one you’re at is the former. 

“Alright, stop fussing over me. Get out there. We’ve just finished mid-terms, get out there and have some fun instead of wandering over here like an old man.” You instruct, making a shoo motion with the hand that is free of your drink (water, because you’re the designated driver). 

Iwaizumi looks hesitant, but he leaves anyway— Thank god, because he needed to stop worrying for once and have a little fun. Ever since Oikawa transferred out of town in pursuit of his volleyball career, Iwaizumi only slinked around his dorm and came out for classes. The two still remained great friends and kept in touch, of course— But without the fun-loving setter around, the ace seemed to have forgotten how to loosen up. Hence the dragging-Iwaizumi-out-to-a-club. 

It was a while before you saw him again. He was slowly, painfully nudging himself out of the mass of what-seemed-like-professional-dancers— With a flirtatious girl that was blinking her eyes _too much_ clinging onto his arm. His eyes flicked up to you in a clear message: _Help_. 

“I’m dating someone.” He emphasised loudly as you strutted across the club floor, expertly dodging bodies that were too intoxicated by alcohol to comprehend the others in the building. 

“Well, whoever it is, they’re not here.” The girl purred, brushing her hand across his chest in a way that made you resist your gag reflex. 

Clearing your throat, you relished in the burning look of annoyance she shot you. “They’re here now.” The sickly-sweet smile that crossed your lips would’ve made Oikawa squeal in pride, really. 

“Ew.” Her eyes flicked up and down your body, _especially_ at the sight of your jeans. 

“Excuse me?” 

The girl squeaked when she turned and met Iwaizumi’s glower. He really needed to stop glaring at people— He was going to earn himself a reputation. And it wasn’t a good one. 

“For your information, I think she’s twenty times prettier than you.” He spat, tugging your arm to pull you towards him. A year ago, your heart would’ve jumped at the movement, at the feeling of Iwaizumi’s defined chest on your back— But now it just felt like you were covering up for your brother. “So get lost.” 

She made a noise resembling what you thought an angry goat would sound like, stomping away in a dramatised performance. 

“She sounded like an angry goat.” You commented thoughtfully, Iwaizumi’s laugh breaking your fixation on the girl who broke through the crowd, struggling to get past a group of large guys at the front. 

“Yeah. Want to go back to the dorms and watch Netflix?” 

“ _Duh_ , do you even have to ask?” 

━━━━━━━

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a comment to tell me what you think :P 
> 
> tumblr: cadenceh2o   
> twitter: cadenceh2o


End file.
